charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuri Ross
'Zuri Zenobia Ross '''is one of the main characters of ''Jessie. Zuri also appeared in Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas, the 2013 crossover between her show and Good Luck Charlie ''and will appear in ''Halloween Night at the Museum, the 2014 crossover between her show and Ultimate Spider-Man. Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa. She is the youngest in the Ross family and also the sassiest. Appearance Zuri comes from an African background. She has frizzy black hair with dark skin and a very cute face. She is very fun to be around. She can be seen constantly wearing frilly tutus and tiaras as well as different costumes varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different coversations with her imaginary friends, Milly the Mermaid and Chubby the Bear. Personality Zuri is the most loving, imaginative, yet sassy girl you will ever meet. She loves her siblings but also enjoys causing mischief as well. She is highly creative and imaginative and has a hard time separating fact from fiction, brought to light by her array of imaginary friends and pets. She often blames things on her brother, Luke. She has a very close-knit relationship with her older sister Emma Ross. She has a good brother-sister relationship with Ravi Ross. She also really wants a pony. She is always having fun if it is with a real or a pretend person. Zuri also kinda thinks about herself she always thinks she is on top means she thinks she is better than her older sister... She can show herself very spoiled, selfish and egocentric, and shows no remorse for it. She has no respect for her nany or butler, as well as her older siblings. Trivia * Her birthday is in October, and she was brought home in April. * Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. Her usual quote is "Heck to the no!" * Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). * She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. * She can be bribed with candy. * Due to her young age, she still believes in the Easter Bunny. * Has cable TV. * She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. * She likes country music, especially Rascal Flatts , Carrie Underwood and Lady Antebellum. * She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything because her teacher tells her about her break-up. * She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. * She wants to marry Chubby the bear. * Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. * Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Grown Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. * Zuri is very silly, but sometimes can be serious. * She goes all crazy when she eats cake. * Her godfather is Johnny Depp. * She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" * Both she and Luke were adopted the same year. * Jessie kind of thinks that Zuri is getting older and the sign of Milly the Mermaid dying was a sign of her getting rid of her imaginary friends. * It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross. * It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. * She said Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo in two epsiodes one in Used Karma the quote was (Like Cinderella, before the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo). And in Say Yes to the Messy Dress (Bibbidi Bobbidi Bam!) but in a different way. Meaning she watch Cinderella before. Credit *Disney Wiki *Jessie Wiki Category:TV characters Category:Kids Category:Sitcom characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Disney Channel Category:Black Hair